oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shunsui
Shunsui also known as the Blood Splatter Shunsui. He is an assassin specialist Stealth Agent of the Stealth Corp making him a member of the Assassin Faction. He is known throughout the organization for his specialty in assassination and is the quickest of all the members to react to his missions and getting the job done. He is a cursed swordsman doomed to wield the legendary for the rest of life ever since he obtained it during his childhood and since then anyone he has ever grown close has met a horrible death due to his curse. Appearance Shunsui is a tall man. He has long indigo hair that hides the right side of his face and is loosely tied into a side ponytail. He possesses sharp, yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. He wears a long, black, fighting-style kimono Personality Shunsui is typically a calm individual Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordsmenship Master Stealth Haki Armament Haki Equipment Sandai Kitetsu Shunsui wields the cursed sword one of the three blades manufactured by the master blacksmith Kitetsu. Like all of the swords crafted by Kitetsu, this one is said to be cursed, it is said that its curse will supposedly bring a horrible death to all of its owners, however ever since Shunsui first obtained this sword it has brought a horrible death to anyone around him. It qualifies as the Grade Swords and was once wielded by the Worlds Greatest Swords Men . It is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden. It has a sharp edge, making it easier to use for cutting. He doesn't seem to have full control over his sword for often times it would make Shunsui slash his targets and anyone else around him without him doing anything at all he has commented to be a blood thirsty killer with no remorse to who is considered evil or good and will cut down anyone it wants without hesitation, however over the years he has learned to work with that ability for his own style of swordsmanship. Throughout his entire life Shunsui has made several attempts to rid himself from the curse of his sword for it has brought him nothing but misery where he goes, however despite these attempts the sword has always managed to find his way back to him. If anyone made an attempt to steal it from him, they meet a tragic death shortly after and the sword find its way back to him no matter what. No matter what he does he can not rid himself of this sword and even if he does the curse remains with him no matter what. History Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Corp Category:Stealth Corp Agent Category:Assassins Category:Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Cursed Human